Priorities
by syrraki
Summary: Remember when Sasuke saw Itachi for the first time after the massacre in that hotel with Naruto? Well this is how it really went down. Rating for language.


More ridiculousness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke ran down the corridor, hardly pausing to catch breath. The only thing he could think about was that after all this, after years of waiting and nursing the ball of hate for his brother, he could finally be avenged. It would have to be chidori, that was the only move strong enough to take his brother out, and if he missed- No. He couldn't miss, this couldn't go wrong. After all this time, he was going to end it.

Sprinting up the stairs, he threw himself around the corner and froze, he was too late. His older brother, Uchiha Itachi stood at the end of the corridor, his back on Sasuke. Sasuke could see Naruto, that shade of orange was hard to miss, and a weird grey skinned person with a huge sword standing next to them.

"Itachi," he breathed, and slowly, his brother turned. Uchiha Itachi had always been good looking, with the same dark eyes and hair as his brother. He seemed taller, but then he always had, and wore a black cloak with red clouds on, his gaze was bored, and Sasuke winced at the lack of interest.

"Foolish little brother," said Itachi, his tone expressionless as he looked over Sasuke. His brother was older, it seemed, but still a child. "I have no interest in you."

Sasuke blanched. No interest? He had spent the last six years of his life training and training to become strong enough to kill this man, the man who had massacred his family for no good reason, the man who was pretty much the whole meaning of Sasuke's existence, and now, he was so close, his brother didn't even care?

"No interest in me?!" yelled Sasuke. "After all that, 'blame me, hate me, kill me,' crap, you now have 'no interest'? What the hell?" He clenched his fists angrily.

"I'm busy," his brother replied blankly, moving to the side so that Sasuke could clearly see Naruto, who waved.

"Get unbusy! I'm going to kill you!" screamed Sasuke, adjusting his stance and starting the seals to begin the chidori.

"Forgive me Sasuke, but I really can't be doing with this," muttered Itachi, as his brother ran at him, hand flickering with chakra. Itachi neatly sidestepped the attack and Sasuke took out half of the wall.

"Nice," noted the grey skinned man, who Sasuke realised had gills, which was stupid, because you couldn't use gills out of water.

"Shut up, Kisame," order Itachi lazily. "Seriously Sasuke, I'm busy trying to steal the kyuubi vessel."

"I have a name," Naruto pointed out.

"Can't you do that later?" asked Sasuke, exasperated.

"I thought you were going to kill me?" Itachi pointed out mildly. Sasuke mulled it over in his head.

"Yeah well, forget Naruto ("hey!" said Naruto) fight me now!"

"I've told you, little brother, I'm busy. You think working for the Akatsuki is all drinking sake and painting your nails? I have to steal the kyuubi vessel today, I can't get into any vengeance showdowns. You really should have called ahead," reprimanded Itachi.

"I fucking did!" yelled Sasuke. "You're phone was off! It's always off! It's been off for six fucking years!"

"Ah yes, the battery ran out," explained Itachi, patiently.

"You couldn't charge it?" asked Naruto.

"Left the charger at home," said Kisame conspiratorially. "You know, before he-"

"Killed the entire clan except for me?" asked Sasuke sarcastically.

"That would be it," agreed Kisame.

"That would be why you couldn't get a hold of me," said Itachi, inspecting his nails idly. He needed to repaint the pinky.

"Fuck this, Itachi. Outside, now, we're going to fight," demanded Sasuke.

"What about the kyuubi?" asked Itachi, getting irritated now. What part of 'stealing the kyuubi' did Sasuke not understand.

"Forget the damn kyuubi!" roared Sasuke.

"Hey, I'm right here!" yelled Naruto. "Sasuke, don't you even care that your brother wants to kill me?" The blond glared at his teammate who looked at him wearily.

"Look, Naruto, I know we're all 'rivals' (he used air quotes) and that, but right now my brother is here, he's like, my arch nemesis," explained Sasuke.

"What, so you don't care about me anymore?" Sasuke shrugged. Naruto glared.

"Well fuck that! If you have a arch nemesis, I want one too!" he looked down the corridor. "Itachi, you wanna be my arch nemesis?"

"I believe I'm already spoken for," replied Itachi. Damn, yeah obviously.

"Kisame, how about you?" asked Naruto hopefully. The shark-man-ninja looked sheepish and rubbed his neck.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm pretty busy these days, what with Akatsuki, and the killing-" he trailed off.

"You don't want to be my arch nemesis? What, you think you're too good for me huh? Well wait 'til Shippuden, I'm awesome in that."

"That's a matter of opinion," intoned Sasuke.

"You can't talk, in Shippuden you can't even do the buttons on your shirt up, you have to use a rope like a freaking moron," snapped Naruto.

"It's not my fault that Orochimaru likes to perv on my chest!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Little brother, Orochimaru is a pervert," said Itachi.

"You think?" asked Sasuke, sarcastically.

"And," Itachi paused for effect. "He has a thing for Uchiha boys. A thing which I have discouraged and _you will continue to discourage_," he instructed.

"Don't sweat, bestiality is so not my thing."

"Besides, he's dead down there," Naruto said.

"I am _not_, you idiot. Just because I don't jump every girl I see," Sasuke growled.

"Or_ any_ girls, or boys for that matter. Although you did spend a month alone with Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto trailed off thoughtfully.

"Shut the hell up, you moron," snapped Sasuke. "You're spending time with the perverted hermit aren't you?" Naruto froze at this comment and swallowed hard, before nodding.

"Good point."

"Besides, I don't have time for girls, I'm busy trying to kill my brother!"

"You're not doing a great job…"

"Who even asked you?"

"I'm just giving my opinion is all…"

"Well don't!"

"Fine! Jeeez, no need to bite my head off.

"Aah, little brother, I'm going to have to cut this short, the legendary frog hermit is on his way," said Itachi, moving to go out the window, Kisame started to follow, but Sasuke stopped them, pulling out a kunai and grabbing his brother's arm.

"You're not going anywhere, I have to kill you," Sasuke said darkly. Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I didn't want to do this but-" before Sasuke could move, Itachi's eyes shifted from onyx to the sharingan, and Sasuke found himself in an inverted world that was the mangeyou sharingan. "For the next seventy two hours," came the voice of his brother. "You will be attacked by rabid fangirls…"


End file.
